Megaman Enter the Shinobi
by Kid-Killer
Summary: it is my own story about Megaman based on the Battle NetworkEXE shows and games


Megaman- Enter the Shinobi  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
Lan is outside of his father's lab, nervously sitting in a chair with tears running down his eyes that he is wiping onto the sleeve of a grey sweat jacket he is wearing. He then gets up out of the chair and walks down the hall to a soda machine and inserts the cord of his PET and hits a money transfer icon on its touch tone screen and 1 dollar is transferred from Lans PET to the vending machine and he presses the button for a Net-Cola and in a matter of seconds a can falls out of the machine and into a small tray. Lan unplugs the cord from his PET and puts it in his carrying case and picks up the can and opens it and takes a sip of the soda from it. "This is all my fault," Lan thought to himself, "I should have jacked Megaman out sooner. If I did, he wouldn't have been hurt."  
Lan walked back to where he was sitting before and sits down, he takes another sip of the soda and he begins to replay the events that led up to this moment in his head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It is a beautiful Spring morning in AC/DC town. The sun is high; the birds are chirping; squirrels are gathering nuts; children are playing in the park; and like always, Lan is dead asleep in his room. Lans PET is sitting in its charger with a digital clock displaying 8:46 a.m. The PET screen goes blank and the normal screen setting appears on it with Megaman shaking his head.  
  
"Lan, Lan, Lan, One of these days you are going to have to learn to wake up on your own," Megaman says calmly, "Lan, wake up already, your going to be late for school."  
  
"Take this Chuad, me and Megaman are going to wipe the floor with you and Protoman," Lan says in his sleep, unaware of Megamans attempts to wake him up.  
  
"Lan, wake up, your going to be late to school," Megaman shouts at his operator.  
  
"Uh," Lan groans while slowly waking up, "what time is it?"  
  
"Lan, its 8:48, you have to go to school," Megaman said while stretching his arms.  
  
"Why are you waking me up then?" Lan asked while wiping the crud out of his eyes, "just let me sleep another twenty minutes and I'll take the short cut to school like always."  
  
"Ya, I know, but you remember what mom said, if we are late to school even once this week we can't compete in the tournament at the Dentown shopping mall this weekend," Megaman said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
Lan quickly jumped out of bed and moved his blankets aside so he could open the drawers under his bed. He took out a blue shirt and black pair of shorts and quickly changed into them. He then took out a pair of socks and slipped them on and tied his blue headband on his head. "Megaman, where is my vest," Lan asked while searching through another drawer.  
  
"Mom put it in the wash last night after you went to sleep, but she left a sweat jacket on the hook of your door for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks Mega."  
  
Lan closes the drawer he has open and stands up and walks over to the door and takes the jacket down and holds it in front of him. After a moment of looking at it he shrugged his shoulders and puts the sweat jacket on. He then walks over to his computer and takes his PET out of its charger and walks back over to his door and opens it and walks out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where he sees his mother sitting at the table happily drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Wow, your up early Lan, the world must be coming to an end," Mrs. Hikari lovingly joked.  
  
"Ya, I'm just as surprised as you are mom," Lan said while smiling at his mother.  
  
"Sit down, your breakfast is almost ready", Mrs. Hikari said while getting up from her seat and walking over to the oven.  
  
Lan sat down and positioned Megaman onto the table and put his stand down. Lan began to smell the sweet smell of bacon as he saw his mother lift the lid off a frying pan on the oven. Lan began talking with Megaman about their strategy for the upcoming tournament when his mother walked over and placed a plate with bacon and eggs on it in front of Lan along with a large glass of milk and he began to eat.  
  
Soon Lan was done with his eggs and bacon and he finished his glass of milk and he wiped his mouth and put his plate in the sink and began to lightly rinse off his plate and rinse out his glass. He then washed and dried his hands and kissed his mother on the cheek, picked up his PET and he went to the front door and put his shoes on and walked out the door and started his walk to school. As he was walking towards the school he was soon joined by Dex, Maylu, Tora, and Sean.  
  
"So Sean, how do you like AC/DC Town so far", Maylu asked while looking at Sean remembering he had just moved into town a week ago.  
  
"It's alright, but me and Surfman are still having some problems finding our way around the net here," the former Gospel leader chuckled.  
  
It had been two years since the Gospel incident and just a month ago, Sean was legally allowed to own a custom net navi. He was also just adopted by a nice family that live a block away from Lan. This adoption was due to the fact that after Sean was arrested, the Officials had used his diary as evidence to prosecute his aunt and uncle for abusing him for so many years and being one of the main causes for Sean creating the Gospel net crime mafia. He did however; spend a year and a half in a juvenile detention center for starting Gospel and causing many net crimes. His original sentence was for three years but after the Officials arrested Dr. Wily after his attempt to use Alpha to destroy the net, the mad doctor soon confessed to manipulating the young boy into creating Gospel and the Officials cut Seans sentence in half and soon made arrangements to have him adopted. Just six weeks after his adoption, Sean then created his personal net navi Surfman. He had designed Surfman as a tall, blond haired navi, whose hair went down to his shoulders. Surfman wore a pair of dark sunglasses that hid his green eyes, a pair of blue swim trunks and a Hawaiian style shirt that he never buttoned so he could show off his six pack abs. And as his name suggested, Surfman was a surfer who traveled the net on his surfboard.  
  
The five friends walked into school and into class, which conveniently, they were all in. Soon the group joined up with Yai and they started talking about the tournament taking place that weekend.  
  
"Glyde and I are fully prepared for the tournament and we are quite confident that we will claim victory," said they blond haired genius.  
  
"Not if me and Dex have anything to say about it, guts guts," Gutsman quickly replied, "Dex upgraded me last night and now we are unstoppable."  
  
"No way Gutsman, me and Sean are riding a killer wave of victories and we are gonna shred you up like a 10 footer on the east coast," Surfman said while waxing his cyber surfboard.  
  
"No way, me and Megaman are going to dominate the tournament this weekend."  
  
"Your all wrong, Iceman and I are going to freeze all of you dead in your tracks," added Tora.  
  
"None of you will win, that right is reserved for me," a voice from the other side of the room added.  
  
Lan, Maylu, Dex, Sean, Yai, and Tora all turned around to see who had interrupted their conversation and they saw Chaud standing in the doorway of the classroom with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Grrrr, what are you doing here, Chaud? You don't go to school here," Lan quickly growled at his rival.  
  
"Hmm, figures you wouldn't know considering your future involves the phrase "Do you want fries with that?"," Chaud said in an insulting tone that is far more insulting than humanly possible, "today is carrier day and since I am vice president of my fathers company the school has arranged for me to speak to your class today."  
  
"Why I ought to," Lan said while pulling up his sweet jackets sleeve and making a fist.  
  
"Lan, lets not start anything today," Maylu said while holding Lans fist in an attempt to keep him from doing anything stupid.  
  
"Alright Maylu, I'll just have to kick his but at the tournament this weekend," he said while turning his attention to Chaud, "you are entering it, Chuad, am I correct."  
  
"Yes, I am entering the tournament, but if you are going to hide behind you girlfriend the whole time you might as well not show up."  
  
"Maylu isn't my girlfriend," Lan said while blushing.  
  
"Lan you are a blockhead," Maylu yelled at Lan as she turned away from him and sat in a desk on the other side of the room.  
  
"Huh, what did I do," asked a puzzled brown haired net battler.  
  
"Lan, you just don't understand women at all," commented Yai, " you truly are a blockhead."  
  
Moments later, the bell rang indicating that class had now started and Ms. Mari walked into the class room with a big smile on her face and she greeted her class and her class greeted her back. Ms. Mari began the day by introducing Chaud and allowing him to tell the class what his job is. After Chaud had finished and left, Ms. Mari started teaching her students about finding the square root of numbers and Sean and Yai seemed to be the only students paying attention. Next, the class learned about world history and now it seemed that only Maylu and Tora were paying attention. The day went on like this until the final period of class was left, virus busting. Ms. Mari needed two volunteers to come to the front of the class to demonstrate various virus busting techniques and now, Dex and Lan were the start pupils, running up to the front of the room before the were even called on, and they jacked in Megaman and Gutsman and in a matter of seconds, deleted all the test viruses they were assigned.  
  
"That was wonderful Lan and Dex. Ok class, can anyone tell me the battle strategy that Lan used to delete his mettool viruses in contrast to that Dex used," asked Ms. Mari while facing her class, "Sean, why don't you tell us."  
  
Sean stood up and began to answer her question, "Yes Ms. Mari. Dex was using an overly aggressive style, relying on Gutsmans brute force to delete all the viruses while leaving himself open to be attacked while Lan allowed the viruses to attack him first so that he could counter their attacks or use their own attacks against them."  
  
"That is correct Sean. The three of you may sit down now."  
  
As Sean began to sit down and Dex and Lan began to jack out Megaman and Gutsman, the monitor on the blackboard was filled with static and when the picture returned it showed a group of five navis wearing large clokes that concealed their identity were standing twenty meters away from Gutsman and Lan in a V shape. The lead navi in the front then charged at Megaman and started to attack him as the other four followed him.  
  
"Gutsman, go help Megaman," commanded Dex.  
  
"Guts, Guts," replied the large navi as he made his way to Megamans aide.  
  
"Fire, get rid of that large eye sore," commanded one of the five navis.  
  
"Yes Wind," replied the navi farthest left of Megaman as the Japanese symbol fore fire appeared on his cloke.  
  
As the two navis met, Gutsman soon found himself unable to land a punch on the navi known as Fire who was to fast and agile to even hit. Dex quickly downloaded his Earthquake battle chip and Gutsman unleashed a tremendous punch to the ground causing it to shake violently and send out large shockwaves aimed toward the four navis attacking Megaman, but it was stopped short by the navi named fire as he used a pick axe to break the ground stopping the shockwaves.  
  
"Ok, I under estimated you, but now I'm just going to delete you," proclaimed the navi Fire as he took out a large samurai word from his cloke. Fire dashed towards Gutsman and in a flash of light large cuts appeared all over the large navi and he was forced to jack out.  
  
While this was going on, Megaman was narrowly avoiding most of the other four navis punches and kicks, and he was able to jump away from the navis and roll 5 meters away from them. He quickly got to his feet and Lan uploaded an ElecSword battle chip into his PET and Megamans right hand glowed and transformed into a sword made of electricity. He then charged at the cloked navis and began his assault on them and as he made a large slash at one of the navis they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Were did they go," asked the blue navi while looking around the area.  
  
"Megaman, behind you," shouted Lan.  
  
Megaman turned his head and he saw the navi Fire and tried to dodge his attack but it was too late. The mystery navi swung his sword and made a deep cut in Megamans side. He then followed up by raising his left hand and igniting it on fire and he made a deadly punch into Megamans chest, right where his icon was. The navi laughed at the sight of Megaman beginning to turn into pixels and he disappeared.  
  
"No Megaman," Lan shouted quickly as he jacked out his navi.  
  
"Lan, let me see Megaman, I might be able to help him," Ms. Mari quickly said.  
  
La gave his PET to Ms. Mari and she shook her head and said she wouldn't be able to do anything. Lan took his PET back and puts his skates on and skated out of the room in hopes to get Megaman to his father's lab before it was too late. Sean ran out after him and he caught up to Lan and they both raced as fast as they could to the Metroline and quickly hoped the gate and got into the train headed to the Science Labs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And now, Lan is waiting outside of his fathers lab, were Sean and Dr. Hikari are feverously working to save Megamans data. 


End file.
